Happy birthday
by degrassijayandalex
Summary: It's Letty's Birthday. What's gonna happen?


**Happy Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from TFATF. All I own is the ideas.**

**Description: It's Letty's 16 birthday. What's gonna happen?**

The sun was shining so bright that it made me open me eyes. I let out a low growl as the sun shined directly into my eyes. I rubbed my eyes to try and wake me up a little. Today was Saturday March 13th. Other wise known as my birthday.

I turned my head to look at the clock. I saw that it was 9:30 usually someone would have waken me up by now. I guess they figured they would be a little bit nice to me since it was my birthday. I rolled my eyes, and got outta bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and then a white wife beater that had oil spots on it from working at the garage, and headed into the shower. As I let the warm water hit my body I started thinking. I really hoped that the team didn't plan anything special for me today. The past few years that I have been with them that felt the need to do something. I told them they didn't have to, because I was used to not doing anything on my birthday. But they insisted.

I turned off the shower, and got out and got dressed. I dried my hair with a towel, and then put it up with a rubber band. I left the bathroom then walked back to my room, and put my clothes on the floor. I made my way downstairs, and I could hear the team talking.

"OK so everyone knows what we are doing for Letty today, correct?" I heard Mia ask. Then the guys answered back in an annoyed tone. She had probably been going over what they were doing a hundred times, and the guys were getting tired of her.

I let out a loud sigh, I knew that they were going to have something planed, and then I walked the rest of the way downstairs.

When I opened the door. Mia automatically stopped talking, and looked up at me.

"Happy birthday, Letty!" She yelled as she ran up to me, and gave me a hug. "So how does it feel? You are finally 16!"

"Mia it feels the same as when I was 15." I told her, and pulled away from her.

"Happy birthday, Letty." I heard all the guys say from the table. I was glad that they weren't making such a big deal outta this as Mia was. For some reason that girl always got so happy and excited over birthdays. Why I would never know.

"Are we going into work late today?" I asked as I sat down at the table, across from Dom.

"Letty it's your birthday, and all you can think about is going to work!" Mia asked as she set a full plate of waffles, pancakes, eggs and bacon down in front of everyone.

"Well I already told you Mia. You guys don't have to do anything for my birthday. It's just a birthday not that exciting." I said trying to play it off, but Mia wouldn't have it.

"Can't you just be thankful when people do things for you Letty?"

At that point all the guys started laughing. They all knew just how much I hated celebrating my birthday.

After we finished eating. Mia dragged me upstairs to go change.

"OK well since we are going out you have to change. I don't think that a shirt with oil all over it will look good in the picture." Mia said as she looked around in her closet for something that I could wear.

"Picture for what?"

"Letty shh. You will see when we get there." She said as she grabbed a red shirt, and a black leather skirt. She handed it to me and told me to go get dress and then she would work on my hair.

"Oh great." I muttered under my breath as I took the clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. When I came out Mia took me into her room, and started working on my hair.

"OK. I'm finished. What do you think?" She asked.

I looked at myself in her mirror. I couldn't lie I did look good. The good thing about Mia is that she was good with the whole makeup/hair thing.

" Mia why must you ask that every time? And can you tell me why I'm getting all dressed up now?" I asked desperately wanting to know what they had in store for me today.

"Gosh. Letty calm down, calm down. You will see soon enough. Don't worry the guys wouldn't let me do anything that was to big."

Mia then took me downstairs, and we went outside, and got into Dom's car. Vince, Leon and Jesse all pilled into Vince's car. And then we speed off down the road.

It took us about 25 minutes to get to wherever we were going. As Dom parked the car. I looked outta my window. As soon as I saw where we were I smiled and got outta the car. Mia walked in with me. While the guys waited outside.

About 45 minutes later I walked out with a huge smile on my face.

"How did you do?" Dom asked as me and Mia walked up to them. I held my hands up and showed them that I got my license.

"Hey Letty you actually look like a girl in this picture." Vince said, and then he started laughing. Which got Leon and Jesse to start laughing.

"Shut the hell up, Vince. No one asked you."

"Yeah. Leave her alone. She looks great all the time. You guys just prefer to have girls with huge tits, and blonde hair." Mia said and we piled back into Dom's car.

"OK well Mia that was a good surprise, but please tell me that there are no others?" I asked as Dom started the car up.

"You will just have to wait and see." Mia said for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Ugh. Dom can't you tell me what she has planned?" I complained.

"Sorry, Let. We all had to deal with her when she was planning this. So you have to deal with now." Dom said with a throaty laugh.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad." Mia started to say, but was cut off with Dom laughing even harder.

"Please Mia. You were horrible. Even worse this year than last year."

That's pretty much how the whole car ride went. Us complaining back and forth to each other.

Dom finally stopped the car right in front of the garage. I wondered what kinda surprise they could have gotten for me.

I was about to get outta the car when Mia pulled me back.

"What's the matter?" I asked and gave her a weird look.

"Mia it's alright. Come on Letty." Dom said as he got outta the car. I rolled my eyes at that. She was probably just trying to stale so they could get the surprise ready.

I got outta Dom's car, and followed him into the garage.

"OK. So if I'm not working today. Then what are we doing at the garage?" I asked once everyone was inside.

"Here." Dom said as he handed me a box. I looked at it curiously. It was a plain, black box.

"Well you have to open it to get what's inside." Leon said. Then him and Jesse started laughing.

I glared at them, and they stopped. I looked back down to the box. And opened the box.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as I saw what was inside.

"Letty you can't be that stupid. You have to at least know that's a car key." Vince said.

"I know what it is dumb ass. I meant why are you giving it to me?"

"Well since you got your license. I think it's safe to say that none of us trust you with our cars. So…" Dom said, and him and Vince went over to a car that had a cover on it.

Underneath it was a Nissan 240sx That was in decent shape.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" I yelled as I ran up to the car. Ever since I had meet them I was always telling them that I was going to get a 240sx when I was older. How that was my dream car, and I couldn't believe that they actually got it for me.

As I got outta the car. I hugged the closest person to me, and that happened to be Dom. As I was about to pull away to go hug the rest of the guys. I felt Dom pull me closer to him.

When he finally let go I looked up at him weird, but he was avoiding eye contact with me. Did the guy that I have be in love with for about 6 years now. Not wanna pull away from me?

I had to be crazy to think that though. It was just my birthday, and he was just being nice. I let the thought leave my mind, and went to hug everyone else.

"I can take it that you like it?" Vince asked as I got to him.

"Yes. It was very unexpected."

"Well come on. Let's get back home." Mia said and she got into the passengers side of my car.

When we got there. Dom started getting everything ready for the famous barbeque. I sat in the backyard, and talked with Mia.

About an hour later everything was ready, and we started eating.

"OK. Now is this everything that you guys had planned?" I asked as I finished eating.

"Hold on." Mia said. As she ran inside. Then emerged a few seconds later. With a cake that had exactly 16 candles in it.

"Alright. Now we are done." She said and set the cake down in front of me so I could blow out the candles.

"Come on Letty. Blow out the candles, and make a wish." Mia said after she finished lighting the last candle.

I smiled as I thought of what I was going to wish for. As I blew out the candles I knew that there was no way in hell that it would ever come true.

After we ate cake. We went back into the house, and watched some movies. Like we did ever night. Around 3:00 I started getting tired. Mia had already gone upstairs. So it was me, Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse left.

"Well I'm going to bed now guys. Thanks for today." I said as I got off the couch, and headed for the stairs.

"Night, Let." I heard them all yell as I got to the top of the stairs. I changed into a pair of blue boxers, and a black wife beater. I was about to get into bed when my door opened, and Dom walked in.

"Hey Dom. You need something?" I asked wondering why he was in my room.

"Um. Actually yeah. I wanted to give this to you." He said as he handed me a black rectangular box.

I opened it up, and saw that inside was a pair of dog tags. I picked them up, and looked at them.

"They were my dads. I wanted you to have them." He said as he took them from my hands, and put it around my neck. I knew that these were really important to Dom. He only had a few things left from his dad. I was confused as to why he was giving me them.

Dom slide his arms down to my arms, and he pulled me closer to him. He then leaned down and gave me a long, hard sweet kiss.

He pulled away, and smiled at me. I smiled back, and he then left my room. I could official say that today was the best birthday, and hell the best day ever.

And never in a million years did I think that the wish I made of those 16 candles would have came true.

**AN: Well there it is. Sorry if it's not that good. I think I could have done a better job on this, but I didn't wanna start over. Please do review, and let me now what you guys think about it.**

**And for my "Crazy For You" fans. I will hopefully get the next chapter of that up soon.**


End file.
